


The Toilet Fic

by softjoseph



Category: CrankThatFrank, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: I hate myself, M/M, The toilet fic, crankthatfrank made me do this, how do I even tag this, sorry mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softjoseph/pseuds/softjoseph
Summary: Frank sees THE Tyler Joseph taking a shit and he just can't help himself.PLease don't read this unless you watch CrankThatFrank





	

**Author's Note:**

> here lies my dignity  
> Im sorry mom
> 
> I almost regret writing this as much as Frank regrets thinking of it.  
> Fic idea by CrankThatFrank and inspired by ohmyjoshsodunwithu on Youtube.  
> I am really truly sorry for this.

Frank walks into the bathroom when he hears strangled singing coming from one of the stalls. 

“You the judge,” the person grunts. “Oh no. Set me free!” Frank couldn’t help but take a peek at who’s singing The Judge by his daddi- twenty one pilots. Frank looks through the crack of the stall and is shocked to his core, Tyler Joseph is taking a shit in the same bathroom as him. Frank, of course, can’t keep his excitement contained and lets out a shocked gasp, making Tyler lift his head at the noise. Frank’s cheeks flush when Tyler makes eye contact with him through the crack of the stall.

“Um,” Tyler starts. “E-excuse me, could you please leave?” Frank continues to stare at Tyler making him extremely uncomfortable. Frank licks his lips and the thought of what was about to be said.

“No,” Frank states. “Tyler, I want to wipe for you, let me wipe for you,” he begs. “I wanna wipe your ass.” Tyler is silent for a moment before shrugging.  
“Well, okay. I guess it will make a good story-time for my Youtube channel.” Frank’s eyes shine at the thought of being featured on Tyler’s Youtube channel.  
Tyler opens the stall as best as he can while still sitting on the toilet. He gives Frank the wad of toilet paper he was originally going to use for himself and frank gets to work, wiping Tyler’s ass. 

(A/N: frank what the fuck)

“S-set me Freeee!” Tyler begins singing again, in a much higher octave, sounding close to a chipmunk and Frank begins to ‘really get in there.’ But Frank immediately jumps away from Tyler when a drumstick begins to come from Tyler’s crotch. Wait, Frank thinks, that’s not a drumstick, that’s Josh fucking Dun! But then, he starts fucking speaking.  
“Give me something to bang on,” Josh whispers seductively and Tyler immediately goes to cover his crotch. 

“Shit, he’s only supposed to come out for shows...W-what are you doing?” Tyler crooks a brow as Frank begins to take off his pants. Frank moves away Tyler’s hands that are covering the lively Josh Dun drum dick.

“The dick wants what it wants,” Frank says, pointing to Josh. “ I’m just giving him something to bang on… this ass.”   
“Yeah, you hear that, Tyler?” Tyler gulps and looks down to his talking crotch. “Give it to me,” Josh says. 

 

Im sure you can picture what happens next…

But in case you can’t let me set the scene for you:   
The bathroom lights begin to dim and rose petals begin to fall from the ceiling.   
Frank is the happiest he’s ever been, he’s not ashamed to say that he loves his daddies.  
Yep. 

Tyler’s dick get so excited and thrusts forward, with a mind of its own, causing Tyler to fall onto the tile floor. Frank examines the toilet. Amongst Tyler’s actual literal shit and used toilet paper, the water is white and murky. 

“What the hell is that?” Frank asks, and Josh begins to bang on dat ass. 

“Milk,” Tyler states, eyes going towards the ground. “Don’t ask,” he mumbles. Frank doesn’t try to dwell of the fact too long and instead gets lost in Josh’s rhythmic banging on his ass cheeks.

\-----  
Later on in that week, frank gets a notification from Youtube saying his favorite channel, Tyler’s Beauty World, posted a new video titled “How I Almost Got Killed”. Frank clicks it open to see the thumbnail is a photoshopped picture of a man looking through the cracks of the stall. 

Frank grabs his favorite Josh Dun drumdick and begins to watch the video.


End file.
